1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a bowl having a handle or gripping means located at a recessed portion of the bottom or base. In the preferred mode, the handle is in the form of a bar extending across the bottom of the bowl, enabling the user to hold the bowl with one hand while tilting the bowl for effective cleaning, scraping, or emptying of the contents thereof. In an alternate method of manufacture, the gripping means may consist of multiple holes located around an outer ring around the bottom of the bowl. In any such instance, the handle provides for more convenient overall usage of the bowl, while still maintaining a desired appearance of the item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bowl devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,023, invented by Heiberg et al., titled "Tilting Mixing Bowl"
The patent to Heiberg et al. describes a mixing bowl of generally arcuate configuration and including laterally spaced stabilizing ribs extending along the outer surface thereof between the base and a mouth-defining rim. The ribs, upon an inclination of the bowl, continuously define a laterally extending support plane. The interior of the bowl is of a hard smooth material while the exterior thereof is of a non-slip friction-enhancing material. The open mouth of the bowl is surrounded by an outwardly flaring rim with a grip-enhancing undersurface.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,454, invented by Stowell, et al., titled "Mixing Bowl"
The patent to Stowell, et al. describes a mixing bowl has a unitary inner shell including a circular base and a peripheral side wall extending upwardly therefrom to an upper peripheral rim defining the open mouth of the bowl, the side wall having a spout at one side thereof and, diametrically opposite thereto, a laterally outwardly extending two-part handle, including an upper part unitary with the inner shell of the bowl and a lower part fixed thereto. The handle has a compound upper surface and a recessed lower surface to facilitate grasping. The base and the lower portion of the peripheral side wall have the outer surfaces thereof covered with an outer shell of frictional material.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,836, invented by Brazis, et. al., titled "Nestable Mixing Bowl with Integral Handle"
In the patent to Brazis, et al., a mixing bowl set is disclosed comprising nestable bowls, each having a radiussed sidewalls, and a downturned upper rim flange. The rim flange has a lower edge which is spaced apart from the sidewall a distance which varies from a maximum at the rearward end of the bowl to a minimum at the forward end (26). Accordingly, a channel is defined below the rim flange which is wider at the rearward end, sufficiently so to admit the digits of a hand, whereby making the rearward portion of the flange a handle for the bowl. A pourspout is provided in the forward end of the rim flange and is configured to be entirely below flange. Accordingly, there are no projections beyond the rim flange of the bowl throughout its entire circumference which could interfere with the nesting of one bowl into a like-configured larger bowl.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,452 invented by Tardif, titled "Mixing Bowl"
The patent to Tardif describes an open top mixing bowl of generally semi-spherical form having hand grip means extending from its upper rim opposite a wide pouring spout and a plurality of concentric axially spaced anti-skid rings projecting outwardly of the lower exterior of the bowl to provide stable support to the bowl in its normal upright and tilted positions of operation.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,948, invented by McEntee, titled "Mixing Bowl"
The patent to McEntee is a nestable, stackable mixing bowl is provided having a radiused sidewall and a wide concave rim flange. The rim flange provides a handle around the entire circumference of the bowl, providing an easy way to grasp the bowl while pouring. The rim flange is provided with three integral equidistantly spaced pourspouts, thus requiring less manipulation for positioning the bowl for pouring. The bottom of the bowl is provided with an annular rib to provide stability to the bowl. The bowl is also provided with a lid shaped to cover the bowl and to accept the rim flange. The lid has a central circular depressed portion sized to matingly engage the bottom rib of a smaller capacity bowl, providing stable stacking.
6) U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,377, invented by Buckley, titled "Mixing Bowl with Handle"
This invention to Buckley relates to a cooking vessel and more particularly to a vessel which can be handled conveniently with one hand of the user while the other hand is otherwise occupied.
Design Patents
7) U.S. Pat. No. D347,969, invented by Cousins et al., entitled "Bowl with Handle"
In the patent to Cousins et al., an ornamental design for a bowl with handle, is shown and described.
8) U.S. Pat. No. D255,206, invented by Darnell, entitled "Preparation Bowl"
In the patent to Darnell an ornamental design for a preparation bowl is shown and described.
9) U.S. Pat. No. D385,462, invented by Ferris, entitled "Clip-On Bowl"
In the patent to Ferris, an ornamental design for a clip-on bowl is shown and described.
As outlined above, the prior art patents that relate to improved mixing bowls largely entail elements such as: bowls with attachable and detachable side handles; bowls that feature improved stacking ability; bowls that have indentations in the sides for ease in carrying across a room; and bowls that better balance upon a flat surface when slightly tipped to the side.
In contrast to the patents uncovered in the search, the present invention is a mixing bowl with a handle located at a bottom portion, blocked from view when set down on a flat surface in the preferred from of production. The gripping means uniquely allows the user to turn the bowl over, for enhanced convenience in cleaning out the bowl, even if the bowl is substantially heavy in weight.